The Game of Destinies
by fenix999
Summary: All the worlds and all the universes are all one gigantic game. Daisuke is sent into the NARUTO Universe as the Representative of the Light to balance the changed destiny of the world. Was it mentioned that he's from our world?
1. Prologue

Whoo! My first Naruto fanfic! But… I'm afraid that most people aren't gonna bother to read this first. It's a VERY different idea and concept, and if you go straight to the part where the actual Naruto characters come in, you will be very confused. So I'd really rather you NOT read it then send reviews saying "Who is this guy? I don't understand. What's the plot?!?!!?!"

This happens before the timeskip, and riiiiight after the spoilers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING. Not Naruto. Not KH. Not Bleach(KH and Bleach mentioned only)

The battle has lasted thousands of years.

Imagine an RPG, like Final Fantasy. Now enlarge it ten fold, and add multiple dimensions, worlds, and infinitely many complications. Of course, when you have a battle, there are two opponents.

The Deity of Light and the Deity of Darkness can "interfere" with these worlds using "representatives" in each world, limited to 5 per hundred years. As long as they don't die, they can be reused to change worlds in favor of Light or Dark.

All worlds naturally gravitate towards the Light if undisturbed. All that is needed is a little push- even a little can change the nature of the world from Light to Dark.

To this point, the Light has wasted all but one person on more important worlds, such as BLEACH. Daisuke Hikarin is chosen to be the last rep, unbeknownst to him…

Daisuke was running late.

He was a fairly tall boy around age 15. He always wore plain clothing to not attract attention, and everything he did seemed to enforce this. There was nothing abnormally… abnormal about him. Everything about his was pretty much medium- medium popularity, medium build, medium respect, and medium energy. Only his eyes gave away his emotions.

He woke up late from a rather disturbing dream- he was on a chessboard, but he was the only piece left. It seemed symbolic, but he had no idea- he didn't know how to play.

Daisuke quickly assembled his items and left for school.

"Daisuke!" shrieked Amy as he ran straight into the school yard.

"Hey," he breathed, "Whatcha staring at?"

"Nothing." She stared into his eyes. "Did I ever tell you your eyes remind me of Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Umm…" His mind ran frantically. Sasuke? Uchiha? Was it her boyfriend? Could it be a new student? Seeing his blank face, she sighed.

"You're hopeless! Haven't you ever read Naruto before?"

"Eh… Does Bleach count?" he asked, grinning.

"No way! It's-" Suddenly everything blurred and refocused slowly. All the students were frozen- no one moved, and Daisuke was nowhere to be seen.

Daisuke materialized- on the ceiling, of all places, of a dark and rather gloomy looking room.

"Oh, shiznos." Thump! "OWW!"

"Manabi! Get it right! Floor, not ceiling!" A muttered apology was heard as the door opened into the room.

The entering figure was tall, wearing an overcoat that extended down to his knees. Imposing would best describe him, decided Daisuke, except that for some reason, he couldn't see his face. Was this a dream?

"So, Dai, I hope you're comfortable," chuckled the figure as he drew up a chair.

"Who are you?" demanded Daisuke. "Where am I? And how the hell do you know my name?!"

"Do you want the short or long description, Mr. Hikarin?" he sighed.

"How did you get me here?" Daisuke shouted as he started pacing. "Am I going crazy or something? This has gotta be a dream…"

"Sit down, please! You're making me nervous with all that pacing." He sighed again. "Let me ask you something."

"Shoot. See if I care."

"Do you believe in AUs?" Daisuke impatiently shook his head. "No? Well, this'll be tricky… How much knowledge of the universe do you know?"

"In percent? Less than 1."

"So isn't it possible that alternate dimensions exist?"

Daisuke paused. "Maybe… never thought about it that way…"

"Good. You aren't completely brainwashed. Alright, let's assume they DO exist."

"Damn it, I'm not interested! I have no idea why you've kidnapped me, but I'm leaving." _Soon as I figure out how…_

"At least hear me out." The man sighed. "Jeez, you sound like one of those… aww, hell, every one of the other candidates. Stop protesting. This is an once-in-a-lifetime experience I'm offering you. You can always leave later." Daisuke slowly sat down. "Good. Let the shockers begin." The man stood up and started pacing.

"I know you're an atheist and you don't like "make-believing", but the world and the universe is one giant game. Where there's a game, there are two players, right?"

"And since you brought up atheism… I suppose you're God?" muttered Daisuke.

"No way! I'm just the representation of all that is good." Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Isn't that?..."

"No- I'm just the Deity of Light. Call me Jim." He chuckled.

"Jim? That's a tad…"

"My name is too long for you to remember, so Jim seems appropriate."

"No… not really." _I still don't trust you though_.

"You're supposed to trust me," Jim said in a pained voice. "I'm the deity of good, for goodness sake! Although you have been much more open-minded than the others… and I suppose I could of chose worse. Now, I'm going to continue."

"The world you live in, and all the other universes you've never seen are in control of the Light or of the Dark. Corny, isn't it. Of course, there are worlds in between. There are universes for nearly everything you've read, played, imagined… just some are not as important as others." He chuckled.

"The battle has lasted quite a while now. It's like an RPG- like that Kingdom Hearts you're so fond of. There are NPCs, various objectives, and the players themselves."

"Each side- remember, I'm Light- can use up to 5 representatives from the true dimension. Yours. As long as you- or the others- are alive, I can- errr, reuse you."

"Wait wait wait. This is all too much. I'M one of these representatives?!" shouted Daisuke.

"Naturally. I'm not going to call you here for tea, y'know. Anyways, I've already used 4 of the representatives on various places. Mostly Bleach, because it is the most unbalanced."

"Whichever side controls the most important or all the dimensions will automatically win. This… hasn't happened yet."

"Where are you sending me?" Dai asked softly. _I can't believe I'm actually going along with this…_

"Think about it. You have pretty good fighting skills, if I remember correctly… You're pretty good with the bow and the sword… so where do you think?"

"Fire Emblem?" Jim's left eyebrow started twitching.

"No. Someone's already done that. Think this morning…"

"NARUTO?! I know nothing about it!"

"Even better! My agent will brief you once you get there."

"This isn't dangerous… is it?" asked Dai.

"Ninjas. Kunai. Of course. But you won't die. I've never let a rep die yet. And that's saying something, considering I've been here for… oh, several hundred million years. Or so."

"I have a choice… right?"

Jim looked surprised. "Of course. There is no "Oh-I'm-gonna-force-to-do-something-dangerous-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do situations around here. But seriously! This is an experience most would kill for!"

"Hmmm…" _Maybe I should. Maybe it'll be fun._

"Great! Let's go." Jim dragged him off of the seat and left the room. "Manabi? Transport on, please."

"What? Wait! What am I looking for?"

"Something suspicious!" was the only answer. The floor of the room disappeared and Daisuke dropped like a stone…

Into the void.


	2. Basic Briefing

Still here? Alright. This will be set around a few months before Naruto leaves for the timeskip. Don't read PLEASE if you have no idea what I am talking about. I don't want anybody accusing me of spoiling!

Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

Falling… upside down… into some different dimension, apparently. Daisuke felt oddly small in the wide openness of "space". It sure looked like it, except there were an eerily large amount of doors scattered randomly.

"Hmm?" He grabbed a nearby floating sheet of paper as he continued to drop.

_Representative: Daisuke Hikari_

_Destination: NARUTO universe._

_Time Period: Few months before time skip._

_Objective: Remove other otherdimensionly forces, both militarily and politically. From said universe. Further details upon reaching agent's office._

_Weapons given: One (1) sword. Training details upon reaching agent's office._

_Accommodations: Details upon reaching agent's office._

_Further notes: Alright, I know I dragged you into this, but hey! When life hands you lemons, spray it into other people's eyes! Or something like that… Anyways, don't overdo it. Just stick to the basics and you'll be fine. I'll be watching- Jim._

"Agent, huh?" speculated Dai rather suspiciously. _Since I don't know anyone… besides Naruto. That's just obvious! But from what I heard he's kind of a buffoon, so it wouldn't be him…"_

"You are now approaching the NARUTO universe. Please keep all belongings close to your body and all limbs close. We are not liable for loss of body parts as you enter the doorway. Have a nice trip!"

_Yeah, right_, he thought as the door slowly opened and as he breezed in.

Tsunade was having a bad day. Her debts continued piling, paper work was in abundance, and Shizune was no help either. Plus that agent was coming in. For the umpteenth time she groaned. Bad day indeed.

"She saw a form slowly materialize- except on the ceiling."

"DAMNIT! NOT THE CEILING!" Tsunade cringed as the kid- yes, it was a kid- aren't agents usually older? - crashed into the floor. "Crap… Oh. Err, hi. I definitely was not on the ceiling. Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary. Uh-uh."

"Actually, here standing on ceilings isn't out of the ordinary." She warmly grasped his hand. "You must be the agent for… whatever his name is. I'm Tsunade. But I was expecting you later… (_And older_, she thought)

"Err… yeah. My name's Daisuke… Tsunade-san." Tsunade sighed. "What?"

"You… have no knowledge of this universe whatsoever, do you. Normally people call me Hokage-sama. The Fire Shadow," she said after seeing Daisuke's confused looks. "The leader of Konohakagure."

"Oh. I was hoping you could get me acquainted with this place! Then again, I can barely believe I'm here, and that this exists."

"Come on. We have a lot to cover."

"Alright, let me get this straight. There are 5 main nations- Fire, Earth, Lightening, Water, and Wind. Each have their own ninja villages. Currently, the main enemy seems to be the Sound, where one of the three… umm, Sannin, Orochimaru, should be located. He has caused previous damage to Konoha, and should be watched."

"That's pretty much the political aspect of it," admitted Tsunade. "My question is, have you ever used your chakra before?" He looked dumbfounded.

"I can use a sword…" he said weakly.

"Well, since this calls for desperate measure, I'm going to have to get a tutor for you."

"Good God no! Tutors seem to exist just to cause me pain!"

"Don't worry, she's about your age. You're about 15, right?" He nodded. "She's about 13."

"Great- both female and younger than me. I'm never going to be able to show my face to society…" Tsunade smiled. _He seems to adjust easily. He'll be fine._

"Alright. Here's your role. You're the son a rich merchant from the Red Bean Country, therefore you can get special attention." Daisuke groaned. "Will you shut up? You'll live in the apartment building near this building. I want you to check in every week. Got it?"

"Hai…"

"Tsunade-sama? Can I come in?" Sakura Haruno quickly pushed the door in with fresh papers. "These just came in… Who's this?"

"Sakura, this is Daisuke. You'll be teaching him the basic foundation of ninja arts."

"Huh? But shouldn't I be…"

"No. I say you should take a break from all that training. Besides, you have the best chakra control in Konoha. There's no better teacher. Got it?"

"Hai," Sakura didn't look too happy though.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," apologized Daisuke. "You obviously have things to be done."

"There's no problem," she said. "Tsunade said the apartment near here, right? Who are you're parents, Daisuke?"

"You can call me Dai if you want, Sakura-sensei."

"I'll call you that, but you can't call me sensei. Okay?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." He ran into the building. _She's nice enough. Nice enough not to brag to my face!_

His room was fully furnished. Not only was it large and spacious, but it seemed to be up to an American standar. No tatamis! He actually had a bed! Sitting on the bed was the sword promised in the letter. Hmm… It seemed familiar… He picked it up, and it fit him perfectly. It reminded him of the Mani Katti from Fire Emblem. But that would be impossible. (Or would it?)

With the sword in his belt, he left the room to get an idea what the time was like. _Holy… Crap._ The place was huge! It'd take him hours just to get around! He eventually gave up trying to navigate the many streets and went to bed.

The next day, he arrived at the pre-appointed place at Training Ground 3 at least two hours late.

"You're late," growled Sakura.

"Hey! It's my first time here! I got a little lost."

"Fine. You do know how to use chakra, right?"

"Y-yeah. Sort of. Not really." He paused. "No." Sakura sighed. This did not bode well.


	3. Meeting the Cast

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

_Day 30_

_I have decided to write in this stupid thing because I have absolutely no way of brining back things from this world- or I just can't. _

_I've finally got the hang of using my chakra, much to Sakura's surprise. I wonder why it comes to me so easily- according to her, it comes after years. Anyways, I've hit a bump- I can't memorize those stupid handsigns! Tsunade insists that I try my hardest, saying the justus will save my life and blah blah blah. Oh well. I'm going to have to work around that… ahem… disabilitly. _

_I've finally gotten used to the size of Konoha. Thank goodness, too, or else I'd get lost looking for a food stand. However, I have met a surprising small number of ninja- is it a sign of weakness, or business? I have no clue- no sign of the Konoha 12 except for Sakura, either. Not even Naruto. That's lame: A month goes by and I don't even meet the freakin' main character! Jeez. Oh well. Guess I'll write more tomorrow._

_Daisuke Hikari._

"Daisuke…"

"Tsunade-sama, I know! I have to master the stupid hand symbols!" Daisuke sighed. "Haven't there been ninja that don't use justus?

"None I can think of, except Rock Lee, but he uses taijustu. Your taijustu is mediocre, swordplay adequate, and chakra control excellent. You're just missing the hand symbols!" ranted Tsunade.

"Alright! I'll get to it!" _At some point_.

"Oh, and I heard Naruto is returning from his mission today," said Tsunade. "Maybe you'd like to see him."

"I really don't see why not. See you later."

"Oi, Sakura-san!" shouted Daisuke as he ran for the main gate. "You waiting for Naruto too?"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "It's been about a month since he took that mission. About time he got back! So, did you…"

"No, I didn't memorize the hand signs. No, I didn't memorize a single one. Yes, I did practice my chakra control yesterday. Jeez, you don't even need to ask!"

"Hah. You know me too well."

"Not at all. You ask those questions everyday!"

"Hey, it's Naruto!" interrupted Izuma.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!" shouted Naruto in his jubilant… err, Naruto-ish way.

"Naruto! Honestly, you couldn't have taken THAT long on a mission!"

"Well, I had to go the long way home and… Wait- who's this kid?!" shouted Naruto, pointing his finger at Daisuke.

"Err, well…" _I think I'm a LITTLE too close to Sakura for his comfort._ Daisuke slid off to the side. "I'm Daisuke. Pleased ta meetcha."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And why the hell are you with Sakura-chan?!"

"She's training me," he replied coolly.

"Hah! I knew it!" Daisuke's eyebrow started twitching. "I knew you weren't going on a date with her!"

Daisuke calmed down. _Whew. Thought he was going to say I look weak. If he did, I don't know what I would have…_

"But then again, you don't look very strong, so no wonder you need a tutor…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHORTY?!" shouted Daisuke.

"I SAID YOU LOOK WEAK, IDIOT!"

"You're not one to talk," muttered Sakura.

"You're begging for a beating, Uzumaki," growled Daisuke.

"As if you could touch me!" The two stared. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created four doppelgangers. "That's all I'll need against you!"

"Shut up." Daisuke drew his sword and dashed quickly at him. "Have at thee!"

"Wait, what?" Naruto looked confused for a second, then quickly got his clones to attack.

"These are just bunshins, so…" He gave each a quick slice of his sword and they disappeared. "So much for only needing one…"

"I'm not done yet! Transform!"

Daisuke sighed. _Oh boy…_ What Naruto had just done was his trademark technique- the Ninja Centerfold. "Here, catch." He tossed a kunai at Naruto. "Oh, and I'd run before it explodes…" Attached to the knife was an exploding seal.

Naruto, still shocked that his prized technique had gotten no reaction from Daisuke, just stood there as the kunai blew up. Daisuke just winced.

"Ouch…"

Despite the encounter, the two were happily slurping noodles at Ichiraku together (Daisuke's treat).

"So, what have you learned under Sakura-chan?"

"Just the basics- what'd you expect? Some killer technique?"

"U-um… are you Daisuke-san?" stammered a timid voice.

Daisuke turned. _This must be Hinata Hyuga… and man, does she stammer all the time like this? _"Yeah, that's me. What's up?"

"T-the Hokage would like to see you..."

"Alright! Hopefully it's some action! Be right there!"

So… I didn't get any reviews last time. Does this just suck? Whatever. Anyways, for those who are reading this, I know the beginning is boring, but you can't just miraculously teach someone the basics of shinobi THAT quickly! Alright, I guess I can. The future chapters will be better!


End file.
